L'hiver des loups
by Magda Jinko
Summary: 1177 La destiné de milliers de gens vont se mêler dans la plus grande aventure du siècle, les Croisades. Parmis eux, une princesse promise en mariage, et surtout, sa jeune servante, Agathe. Amateur et Amatrice de chevalerie, c'est pour vous!
1. Prologue

S'a y est, je ne m'arrête plus d'écrire! (et de lire)

* * *

Prologue: France 1160

Le froid était particulièrement intense cet hivers la. La neige recouvrait toute la campagne, et elle ne cessait de tomber. Le château perdu au milieu de la campagne, se dressait plus sombre et lugubre que jamais. L'homme qui s'approchait péniblement dans la neige était suivi de prêt par une petite silhouette décharnée. Les cris des loups se faisaient de plus en plus présent autour d'eux. Ils pressèrent le pas, mais la neige les empêcher de continuer d'avancer. Soudain, ils les virent. Les multitudes de point brillant, les yeux de loups. L'homme dégaina son épée. Les tempes grisonnantes, la buée qui sortait de sa bouche. C'était son dernier instant. Il aboya à la silhouette de l'enfant : « COURS ! » et il fit face à l'agresseur.

L'enfant ne s'arrêta même pas, ne lui accorda pas un regard. Il courait à en perdre haleine. Il rejoint enfin une route dégagé et il pu courir de toutes ses jambes. Le premier cri retentit derrière lui. Entraîné par son élan, l'enfant heurta de plein fouet à la grande porte en bois de l'entrer. Il frappa et cria, jusqu'à se casser la voie et avoir les mains en sang. Comme un miracle, la porte s'ouvrit et il tomba à l'intérieur. Etendus par terre, le bruit de la porte qui se fermait et le bruit du verrouillement lui indiquèrent que son compagnon était fichu.

* * *

Courts, je sais, je promet une suite un peu plus longue!


	2. Je m'en voit guerroyer

Bon, pour l'instant ça n'a pas trop de succes... Tan pis, je continus quand même!

* * *

Chapitre 2 : Je m'en vois guerroyer !

Les hivers passèrent, les printemps aussi. L'enfant qui était une petite fille, fut recueillie et adopté comme servante au château. Très vite, on s'aperçut qu'elle connaissait des remèdes de plantes, le nom de tous les oiseaux, arbres et fleurs.  
Assez grande pour parler, elle avait expliqué que l'homme qu'elle accompagnait était son maître, mais pas son père. Elle ne connaissait ni son vrai père, ni sa vrai mère et son nom était Agathe.

A présent, elle allait sur son quinzième printemps.

Le seigneur du château, Baudouin de Barboussey était un homme froid, voir méchant avec les domestiques et cruel envers ses ennemis. En revanche, sa femme, Eléonore du Haut Médoc, était une grosse femme, d'un naturel mécontent et insatisfait, mais elle se plaisait aussi à donner des réceptions avec ses amies de haute naissance. Au grand désespoir de seigneur Baudouin, leur union n'avait donné qu'une fille, d'un an plus âgé que Agathe, la jolie Ermeline. Il n'y avait pas de damoiselle plus coquette dans tout le comté.

Lorsqu'elle avait 8 ans, Ermeline était tombé gravement malade, et c'est Agathe, à l'aide des plantes et de cataplasmes qui l'avait soigné. Depuis ce jour, elle était restée aux services d'Ermeline.

Agathe se souvenait très bien de ce jour d'automne, où le ciel, d'un bleu glacial annonçait un hiver rude. Messire Baudouin avait reçus un message apporter par un cavalier, et qui venait directement du roi de France, Amaury Ier. Agathe accompagna Ermeline qui se rendait dans la grande salle, sur la demande de son père.  
Plus sombre que jamais, Baudouin scrutait les dalles de pierre.  
La première inquiétude de sa femme fut qu'il n'eut quelques problèmes de digestion, mais ce n'en n'était point la cause.  
En plus de sa femme et de sa fille, il avait fait réunir tous ses chevaliers et ses domestiques.

« **Baudouin fait du boudin… Encore une déclaration de guerre peut être ?** ».  
Cela faisait très longtemps qu'il n'y avait pas eu de guerre proche du château, seulement quelques combats contre des bandits et des troupes de mercenaires.

Vêtu d'une robe simple beige et d'un gilet marron, Agathe attendait derrière dame Ermeline, qui attiré tout les regards de convoitise des chevaliers. Ses cheveux étaient bruns au reflet auburn, son teint était pâle et ses joues d'un joli rose mettait en valeur ses yeux bleus limpides. Une fille de noble. Agathe, elle, avait une peau bronzée comme une paysanne, des cheveux blonds comme de la paille et elle avait les yeux d'un vert de sous bois.

La grande salle était presque remplie, à présent, tous les regards fixaient le seigneur soucieux.

Celui-ci se leva, s'éclaircis la voix, ne sachant comment commencer son discours.

« Chevalier, le roi m'a envoyé une missive. Nous partons en croisade ! »

Il attendit quelques secondes, le temps que tout le monde comprennent ses paroles.

« Nous allons nous laver de nos pêchés, et purifier nos âmes en aidant le roi Baudoin II. Le plus grand nombre de chevalier doivent m'accompagner pour lutter contre l'hérétique, nous partirons au jour de l'an».

Message bref et direct comme à son habitude.

Des murmures s'élevèrent dans la salle. Ermeline s'écria : « Et nous père, que deviendrons nous ? »

Toi ma fille, tu m'accompagnera.

Et mère ? ne viendras t-elle pas avec nous ?

Tu n'as plus besoin de ta mère à présent, tu es la promise de Jean de Bourgogne.

La jeune fille éclata en sanglot. Dame Eléonore intervint :

-« De grâce mon époux, laisser moi vous accompagner pour préparer les ''éspousailles'' de nôtre fille ! »

Peu enclin à entendre ses jérémiades, Baudouin accepta. Cela calma un peu les pleurs de la jeune fille et dans un reniflement elle lança : « Très bien, Agathe m'accompagnera aussi ! »

Le cœur de la servante manqua un battement. **Partir en Terre Sainte !** Un voyage sur des milles et des milles, long, dangereux, mais surtout pour un pays ou même les pèlerins les plus pauvres devenaient des vrais seigneurs une fois sur place. La jeune fille se signa, priant tout les saints qu'elle connaissait pour qu'ils la protègent.


	3. Incident avec un chevalier

Je pense que j'ai oublié de le dire, mais les paroles en gras son les pensés de Agathe. Bonne lecture!

* * *

Chapitre 3 : Incident avec un chevalier

L'hiver fut plus rigoureux que d'habitude. Les préparations allaient bon train. Baudouin confia son château et toutes ses terres à son beau-frère et à sa sœur, Claude et Louise de Clairvaux en attendant que sa femme fasse le voyage pour marier leur fille.

Agathe avait dus préparer toutes les malles de dame Ermeline qui emportait toutes sa garde robe, ses bijoux, ses coiffures,...  
Le problème qui se posa était que quand elle souhaitait s'habillait avec une robe particulière, Agathe devait défaire et refaire toute la malle.

Messire Baudouin, lui, décida d'emmener tous ses chevaliers, ne laissant qu'une maigre garnison pour défendre le château.

Le départ fut fixé le lendemain du nouvel an.

La veille, Agathe allait chercher de l'eau au puit pour la toilette de dame Ermeline, quand elle passa devant la table ou les chevaliers jouaient aux dés.  
Depuis l'annonce de leur départ, ils étaient tous excités par la perspective d'une croisade contre les sarrasins.  
Il valait mieux les évités car leur principal activité depuis, était de tourmenter les jeunes pucelles, les femmes de chambre, et même la cuisinière qui avait la cuisse hospitalière.  
Un des hommes, en la voyant passé, tenta de lui attraper le bras. La jeune fille se glissa avant que l'étau se referme et se déroba.

- Bas les pattes maraud !

Les chevaliers s'esclaffèrent :

- C'est qu'elle est agile la petite sourie !

- Maraud ! Tu me traites de maraud ?!

**Nom de dieu !** Elle venait d'insultait l'un des plus vicieux, le plus coureur de jupon et le plus dangereux des Chevalier de Baudouin.  
_Messire Roland_.

Elle s'échappa avant que cela ne dégénère. Elle monta l'eau du puit à l'aide d'un seau, le mit dans sa cruche et repartis. Il n'y avait malheureusement pas d'autre passage pour rejoindre la chambre d'Ermeline, aussi Agathe dus repasser dans la cours, en restant le plus éloigné de la table possible. L'affaire aurait pus se finir ainsi, mais Roland n'était pas de cet avis. En l'apercevant, il se leva de la table et fonça droit sur elle. Elle baissa la tête, accéléra le pas mais rien n'y fit.

**Comment ai-je pus être aussi bécasse ?**

Elle sentit une main l'attraper par l'épaule. Elle se retourna, prête à en découdre. Mais elle en fut vite dissuadée.

Roland l'a dépassait de deux bonnes têtes et sa largeur d'épaule faisait presque le triple de la jeune fille. Il avait des cheveux blonds qui lui tombaient sur le visage.

- Implore mon pardon, petite souries, ou je m'en vais te déculotter pour une bonne fessé.

La remarque fit rire les autres chevaliers qui regardaient la scène avec intérêt. Son visage, mangé par une barbe de quelques jours se rapprocha de la jeune fille et il dit assez distinctement pour que tout le monde entende :

Ou alors un baiser comme merci*.

La jeune fille eut comme réflexe de lui jeter sa cruche d'eau à la figure.

- Pas de baiser pour les cochons, tu sens pire que les pissotières du château !

Tous les chevaliers et les spectateurs de la cours éclatèrent de rire. Fou de colère, le chevalier dégaina son poignard devant l'humiliation qu'il venait de recevoir.

- Je vais t'apprendre la politesse espèce de louve !

Sans hésitation, la jeune fille laissa tomber sa cruche dégaina son couteau qui ne la quittait jamais. L'arme paraissait dérisoire face au long poignard et elle allait se faire découper une oreille. Les autres chevaliers se levèrent pour retenir Roland.

- Rolland, sa suffit !

La voix n'avait pas crié, mais tout le monde l'entendit. Ferme et aussi glacial que l'eau du puit, Messire Baudouin était à la porte du donjon.

- Toi, la servante, arrête d'ennuyer mes chevaliers, quant à toi Roland, laisse cette fillette tranquille.

Agathe ramassa la cruche qui était fendu et couru vers les appartements de dame Ermeline. Elle se fit houspiller, mais Agathe décréta que le puit était gelée.

* * *

* merci : en vieux français, ça veut dire pardon.


	4. Départ en Croisade

Enfin un moment pour écrire!

* * *

Chapitre 4 : Départ en Croisade

Cette nuit là, Agathe ne réussi pas à trouver le sommeil. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle dormait dans la chambre d'Ermeline, au pied du lit et le silence était plus lourd que jamais. Agathe avait entendus la fille sangloter dans son lit, elle l'avait réconforté comme elle pouvait, c'est-à-dire en lui racontant des histoire sur l'orient mystique, puis Ermeline avait finit par s'endormir. C'était à présent au tour d'Agathe de ne pas trouver le sommeil, l'idée du voyage l'excitait trop.

Elle finit par s'endormir à quelques heures du levé de soleil. On vint les réveiller à l'aube, ce qui n'était pas l'habitude de Dame Ermeline. Il fallut aller à la messe avant de passer à table, puis les gens commencèrent à se rassembler pour partir. La moitié des serviteurs accompagnaient le cortège, ceux qui n'avait pas d'enfants en bas âge, les valides et les jeunes.

Agathe dit adieu à ses amis, les autres servantes, et les garçons d'écurie avec qui elle avait fait les quatre cent coups.

Le groupe partit en milieu de matinée. Les nobles et les chevaliers sur des étalons ou des destriers, certains prêtres en poney, et le reste allaient à pied. Agathe en faisait partie.

Ils marchèrent toutes la journée sans s'arrêter. Agathe avait de grosse cloque rouge sous les pieds, mais elle ne se plaint pas une fois, comparer au long gémissement d'Ermeline qui avait le dos endoloris par une journée de cheval. Elle ne récidiva pas et alla dans la calèche avec sa mère.

De la neige fondue tomba toute la journée du lendemain, rendant le chemin boueux. Il fallut sortir deux fois la calèche qui c'était embourbé.

Agathe aurait bien monté le cheval d'Ermeline, mais c'était interdit de monter le cheval des seigneurs. Elle restait donc à côté, profitant de la chaleur de l'étalon.

Elle fit aussi la connaissance des écuyers des chevaliers. Un seul ne lui adressa pas la parole, un bellâtre pâle comme la neige et au cheveux jais bouclés.

- Qui est ce farouche ?

- Ne te moque pas trop de lui, lui répondit un autre écuyer plus âgé, tu a insulté son maître hier, il en a été très blessé.

Agathe haussa les épaules.

**Les hommes sont plus susceptibles que les abeilles ! **

Les jours qui suivirent furent glacials. Agathe regretta amèrement la chaleur des feux de cheminée. Ses chaussettes étaient trouées, sa cape de voyage pas assez chaude pour supporter le froid, aussi transperçant que des aiguilles.

Son rôle pendant les jours qui suivirent, consista à aller chercher du bois pour faire du feu, chauffer de l'eau et aider Ermeline à faire sa toilette, loin du regard de tous les hommes. Elle profitait de ces instants dans les bois pour ramasser les plantes dont elle avait besoin, surtout les marrons, utiliser lorsqu'on avait les jambes lourdes (surtout pour les femmes d'un certain âge).

Tous cela, elle le tenait de son maître Maurin. Il lui faisait répéter par cœur tous les noms de plantes en latin et leurs vertus médicinales. Il lui avait appris à faire des bouillis, des cataplasmes, les infusions,... Elle se souvenait même de secret qu'il lui avait fait jurer de ne jamais révéler, comme des odeurs soporifique, des poisons virulent et même des décoctions de folie. Malheureusement, elle n'avait pas finis son apprentissage. Tous les dimanches, au lieu d'écouter les serments du prêtre, elle se répétait ses formules.

**Tiens, du thym sauvage ! Parfait pour une pommade.**

Un branche craqua derrière elle, qui la sortie de ses pensées. Elle c'était trop éloigné du campement. Le ciel viré d'un bleu pervenche vers un bleu nuit et les étoiles commencés à scintiller dans le ciel. Elle n'avait pas fait quatre pas qu'elle s'immobilisa. L'écuyer de messire Roland se tenait devant elle. L'expression de son visage ne présageait rien de bon. Le bruissement des feuilles derrière elle la fit sursauté.

- Un loup ne doit jamais quitter la meute...

C'est comme si on venait de lui verser un sceau d'eau glacé dans le dos. La barbe mal taillé et un sourire goguenard aux lèvres, Rolland était appuyé contre un arbre.

- Je ne pardonne pas facilement les affronts, même avec un si joli minois.

Agathe lâcha son fagot et attrapa la fronde à sa ceinture. Elle avait toujours quelques cailloux dans ses poches.

- Vas y Adrien, attrape là, mais méfie toi de la fronde.

Agathe se retourna brusquement, de peur d'être attaqué par derrière et lança une pierre qui atteignit le garçon à la tempe. Roland profita de cette diversion pour l'attraper par les jambes et la faire tomber. La jeune fille se débattit, griffant et mordant tous ce qu'elle pouvait. Il finit par lui bloquer les mains et tous le reste de son corps sous son poids. Agathe cria, appela à l'aide, mais d'une main, il la bâillonna.

- Maintenant, petite louve, tu va t'excuser.

Sachant qu'elle n'avait d'autres solutions, elle souffla :

- Pardonnez moi ! Pardonnez moi messire.

- J'accepte tes excuses.

Et il se releva. Agathe se releva le plus vite qu'elle pus et s'enfuie vers le campement. Roland éclata de rire.

Le jeune écuyer se relevait, la tempe en sang.

- Je lui aurait fait payer plus cher cet affront, murmura le garçon.

- Patience Adrien, les filles sont comme les fruits, elles se cueillent mûres !

* * *

Ces deux dernières répliques sont pourris. Qui vote pour les laisser?


	5. Insomnie et petite vengeance

Ca commence à partir un peu dans le fantastique!

* * *

Chapitre 5 : Insomnie et petite vengeance

Agathe fulminait. Comme elle n'avait pas rapporté de bois, elle n'avait pas eu droit à son écuelle. Son ventre gargouillait, et surtout elle renâcler les événements de la soirée. Si Roland avait plus profité de la situation... Brrrr, elle n'osait même pas imaginer ce qui aurait pus lui arriver.

Elle ramassa quelques glands gelés et les mangea. C'était horriblement amer, aussi eut elle encore faim après en avoir mangé deux ou trois. Dès demain, elle trouverait quelque chose pour se défendre, une arme.  
Mais la faim l'empêchait de dormir, aussi s'assura t-elle que les chevaliers mangeaient, et elle partie vers la rivière. La lune éclairait ses pas et rendait l'ombre des arbres menaçantes. Mais ce n'était pas une poltronne ! L'eau était aussi noire que le ciel, parcouru par des veines blanches de lumière. Elle attrapa un caillou qu'elle jeta dans l'eau. Tout à coup, elle vit un mouvement sur l'autre rive. Elle voyait distinctement des paires d'yeux luisants.

**Des loups !**

Elle entraperçut la fourrure d'un blanc de neige. C'est alors que quelque chose de mystérieux se passa. Agathe n'osait même plus respirer. Un loup s'avança au bord de l'eau, et traversa le courant avec un bâton entre les dents. Une fois de l'autre côté, il fit face à la jeune fille, s'ébroua, sa silhouette se redressa et il pris une allure presque humaine. A une vingtaine de pas d'elle, l'homme-loup planta le bâton dans le sol et repartis comme il était venu.

* * *

Lorsque Agathe se réveilla le lendemain à l'aube, elle n'avait plus aucun souvenir de l'étrange soirée. Elle allait se lever pour se soulager, quand elle sentit qu'elle tenait quelque chose entre ses mains. Elle se releva prestement, lâchant l'objet. C'était un bâton long, six à sept pieds de long environ.  
Les événements de la veille se bousculèrent dans sa tête. Son agression par Roland et son écuyer, son souper qui lui passe sous le nez et surtout cette ombre mystérieuse, probablement maléfique. Il fallait qu'elle ne raconte cette histoire à personne, ou on la traiterait de sorcière ! Pour ce qui était du bâton, un chrétien ne le prendrait sûrement pas et l'abandonnerait sur place... Mais la jeune fille était d'une curiosité qui dépassait toutes religions.  
Elle empoigna le bâton. Il était lourd, le bois dense. C'était probablement du chêne, mais l'odeur était si particulière... Entre le thym et la menthe... De plus, le bout se coupait en deux, et elle pouvait vaguement faire pensé à une gueule avec des crocs.  
Le choix d'Agathe fut vite fait. Elle emportait le bâton avec elle, et au moindre signe suspect de sorcellerie, elle le jetterait dans un fossé.

La caravane se mit en route. Le bâton aidait grandement Agathe pour marcher.  
C'était leur sixième jour de marche.

Pendant les arrêts pour faire boire les bêtes, elle sortait son couteau et gravait le bois. Une esquisse d'oreille et de museau et le tour était joué ! En voyant son ouvrage, le forgeron qui était un gros homme barbu lui proposa de ferrer son bâton. Agathe ne comprit pas tout de suite, mais le soir même, elle vit le forgeron cloué une plaque de métal sur l'extrémité haute.

-« Ainsi, c'est une arme beaucoup plus dangereuse ! » Et il lui fit un clin d'œil.

Tout le monde était au courant que Roland avait violenté la jeune fille et il fanfaronnait qu'il aurait pus profiter bien plus de la situation.

Elle fulminait intérieurement, que tôt ou tard, elle lui montrerait qu'elle savait se défendre à ce chevalier de pacotille !

* * *

L'heure de sa vengeance ne se fit pas attendre, et surtout pas de la façon dont elle l'attendait.

La plaie à l'arcade d'Adrien avait infecté, et elle risquait de faire une gangrène si on ne faisait rien.  
Agathe attisait le feu et faisait bouillir de l'eau pour le bain d'Ermeline, quand elle vit Roland et son écuyer venir vers elle. Elle se releva un peu vivement, trahissant à la fois la peur et la colère qu'ils lui inspiraient, en tenant fermement son bâton à s'en faire pâlir les jointures des mains.

- Ola, calme toi fillette !

Elle ne répondit pas, fixant les deux hommes farouchement.

- Nous ne sommes pas là pour nous battre.

- Alors partez !

Roland contracta la mâchoire, mais ne se démonta pas :

- Adrien a besoin d'être soigné...

- D'un coup que je lui ai infligé, non, ne comptez pas sur moi !

- Pitié, renchéri l'écuyer, je ferais tous pour me faire pardonner !

La jeune fille parut étonné de son intervention, mais se mis à réfléchir. Après quelques minutes, elle dit :

- Très bien. Si je te soigne, je veux des excuses

- Devant Dieu, je m'excuse de ce que je t'ai fait subir et je jure de ne plus jamais recommencer...

- Et je veux que tu m'apprennes à tirer à l'arc.

- Hein ?

- Parfaitement !

- Fais ce qu'elle dit, ou t'a tête va se transformer en cailloux ! s'exclama Roland.

Adrien fit la moue, puis finit par accepter. La jeune fille parus satisfaite :

- Marché conclu. Allonge toi près du feu.

Le garçon s'exécuta. Agatha prépara un tissu propre, un bol d'eau chaude avec du thym infusait. Elle sortit aussi son matériel qu'elle appelait son ''matériel de soin''. Elle avait un petit couteau très aiguisé et une sorte de pince en métal extrêmement rare qu'elle c'était fabriqué, une aiguille et du fils. Tous en s'agenouillant à côté du garçon, elle vit que Roland avait l'air réellement inquiet. Elle n'allait pas passer une si bonne occasion :

- Tu sais, si jamais cela continue de s'infecter, la gangrène va se propager dans ta tête, elle va gonfler et devenir noir et tu seras mort en quelques jours.

Adrien déglutit.

- Mais si Dieu décide que tu survives, la plaie dégonflera et tu auras seulement une cicatrice. Serre les dents sa va faire mal.

- Elle commença par gratter la plaie avec la lame de son couteau, crevant l'apsé dont s'échapper un jus blanc. L'écuyer se retint pour ne pas crier.

- Fais attention ! Ca fait mal !

- Je t'avais prévenu, espèce de cochon que sa ferais mal, cria t-elle sans se démonter, Arrête de bouger.

Elle appuya autour de la plaie sur les coins boursouflés et extraya le pue de la plaie. Après cela, elle pris sa pince, et trifouilla la blessure qui commençait à saigner. Adrien se tordait de douleur et retenait des hurlements.

- Tenez le, lança-elle à Rolland, et qu'il morde un bâton sinon il va se briser la mâchoire !

Roland était un peu pâle. Il maintint le jeune homme par les épaules, observant l'opération que menait Agathe. Elle était trop concentrée pour remarque qu'il ne la quittait pas des yeux.

- Je l'ai !

Elle avait en effet attraper avec son étrange pince un morceau de silex très fin.

- Le plus dur n'est pas passé ! dit-elle avec un sourire sadique

Mais de toute façon, Adrien était déjà tombé dans les pommes. Elle nettoya la plaie avec le tissu et l'eau chaude, puis elle fit trois points de couture sur le front du jeune homme.

Quand elle eut finis, ses yeux rencontrèrent les yeux bleus de Roland. Elle l'ignora superbement et attrapa son ongue de thym. Elle mit une épaisse couche sur la plaie.

- Voila. Maintenant il est entre les mains de dieu.

* * *

Alors? J'avoue que j'attend vos avis! Est ce que l'histoire prend un tournant intéréssant? Dès fois je me demande si Agathe est pas un peu niaise...


End file.
